


Nightmares

by duck_for_president2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Angels, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Balthazar, Kid Castiel, Kid Gabriel, Nosy Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, bb!verse, friggin witches, some Balthazar love for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_for_president2016/pseuds/duck_for_president2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-aging! Sam and Dean must deal with three toddler angels and Balthazar is feeling ignored and Sam is trying to help! Some Balthazar love with others as well. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar and/ or spelling mistakes! My first fic and I hope you like it! Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you like it! Thanks!

Sam heard his door opening slowly and small footsteps coming closer to his bed where he was sleeping sprawled out flat on his face. A mess of arms and pillows and hair caused his bed, perhaps the only thing to be messy in Sam’s spotless room, to look like a tornado had just hit.

_It had been perhaps a little over week since a witch in St. Louis put a de-aging spell on three of the most powerful angels the Winchesters knew. Castiel, Balthazar, and even the arch-angel, Gabriel. The three soldiers of Heaven were now reduced to be stuck in child-versions of their vessels. Gabriel was 4 or 5, Balthazar was around 4 and Castiel, being the youngest to start, was barely 2 and a half. Sam and Dean were hunting a witch with Cas popping in and out and he had the bad luck of standing exactly where the witch cast her de-aging curse. Balthazar had also been helping with the case but he also had the luck to pop in right next to and after Cas had been hit. Then, almost on cue, Gabriel showed up. Later Sam found out that Gabriel only turned up because when Castiel and Balthazar de-aged, they lost a certain amount of power and he felt that drop of_ grace _so Gabe stopped by to help his little siblings. The witch managed to escape and Bobby put a red alert for her hoping if some hunters caught her she would be able to reverse the curse._

_So a week later and the Winchesters along with Bobby had somehow managed to get into a routine of daily life. Sam, Dean, and sometimes Bobby, the kids were more afraid of the old grouch, would be awoken by the kids at an unreasonably early hour and thus began the long day of messes, scratches, fights, and any struggles the parents of toddlers would face only multiplied by three and factor in the whole angel part._

Back to Sam… The hunter heard the footsteps coming closer and finally they stopped, right next to his mess of a bed. Assuming it was Gabriel, Gabe did like Sam the best just as Cas preferred Dean, Sam gruffly called out “Either get up here and go to sleep or get out.” (With the kids being so young Sam and or Dean would usually wake up with at least one angel asleep in their bed with them.) There was a slight sniffle and then the footsteps turned to leave. Same opened his eyes just a crack and saw a blonde head along with grey wings slowly leaving the room. “Balthazar!” Sam called out realizing he had been rude to the wrong kid. The little angel turned to face the now sitting up adult. Sam noticed that the little angel’s eyes were puffy and his nose was red, Balthazar had been crying. The four year old simply shook his head, said “Sam go back to sleep, I am going back to bed also. Sorry for bothering you.” and left the room. Sam looked at the clock, it reading 2:30 a.m., groaned, went back to sleep.

That morning at breakfast Gabe and Cas were coloring and Balthazar was playing with his cereal and being questioned by Sam about why he was up at such an early hour only to return to sleep. The tyke only shrugged and continued to play with his food and then began to color alongside his brothers. The other two kids only exchanged a small glance but Sam caught the look of concern right before it vanished off their little faces. Bobby was the next one to speak,

“I gotta get to the store cause we ran outta milk, again.”

“Copy that Bobby, I’m gonna head down to the basement and grab some more spray paint, the demon traps and the warding symbols on the windows look like they could use another coat.” Dean replied then added, “C’mon Cas”

The hunter and smallest angel bounded out of the kitchen and down the steps to the dark basement. Cas is terrified of the basement and the dark but Dean has been trying to get him to face his fears a lot recently. Dean had also been attempting to make, along with the basement, bath time more enjoyable for the dark haired blue eyed tot. For an angel that literally saved a soul from Hell, he sure was afraid of a little water. However, Castiel trusted Dean with all his heart so the two set off towards the dark stairs leaving the kitchen and the breakfast mess behind.

That only left Sam, Balthazar, and Gabriel, the worst of the three. Gabe still had some of his angel mojo, but only enough to poof up candy whenever he felt like it or turn some handles to doors the hazel eyed 5 year old is too short to reach. Gabriel then leaned over his bowl and the table making Bobby scowl at the bad manners right before the old hunter slammed the door shut behind him and was off to the local grocery store. Gabe then whispered something into Balthazar’s ear, and gave his brother an optimistic yet wild look. But Balthazar only shook his head and Gabriel jumped down and ran out of the room yelling “Suit yourself; don’t be mad if you get hit with, uh, you know what!” This made Sam very nervous because whenever Balthazar turned down a prank offer from Gabriel, it always seemed to turn out worse, if that was even possible. The last time it happened Bobby left the state just for a case so he could escape for 3 days from the disaster. The old hunter refused to help clean off all the jam on the ceiling so Bobby went to gank a wendigo in Montana while the boys cleaned up Gabriel’s mess. ‘For angels who can’t fly, they sure can get high up and cause a huge mess.’ Sam thought as he stood on a stepladder to clean strawberry jam off of the ceiling.

Balthazar coughed thus bringing Sam back from his memories. Balthy ate a few more bites of his cereal, before sliding off of the chair and turning up the stairs towards the attic where the angels had formed some sort of nest out of clothes stolen from around the house. But before he could get to the door Sam rushed forwards and stops the angel and immediatly launched into questions.

“Why did you come into my room this morning? I don’t mind I’m just worried. And don’t just grouch and ignore me.” When the angel looked down and shrugged so Sam bent down and put a hand on Balthazar’s shoulder and spoke very calmly and carefully, “Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you this morning, I thought you were Gabe and, look it doesn’t matter, what does matter is why. Were you feeling alright? Are you okay? You can tell me.”

“I’m fine alright? Sorry for bothering you. Now will you leave me alone?” The angel ducked out of the hunter’s grip and ran upstairs only coming down stairs again for dinner much later that night.

Cas and Dean spent the day redoing all the warding signs and cleaning out the basement and the garage. By the time dinner of spaghetti and meatballs rolled around, thanks to Bobby who was a great cook since he basically raised Sam and Dean, Castiel was falling asleep at the table. Twice he had to be nudged by Dean so he wouldn’t land face first into his bowl of noodles. Finally Dean called it, “Alright Cas, I think you’re done for today.” “Night Cassie” Gabriel cooed, earning him an annoyed look from Sam. Castiel was so tired he didn’t even comment on Gabe’s comment nor did he insist to walk upstairs instead allowing himself to be scooped up from the chair and carried upstairs by Dean. After the two had left the table Gabriel started to get fussy so Bobby went into the other room and popped a Disney movie into the DVD player, it was one of the only ways to get the kids to shut up and stay in one spot for a while, and waltzed back into the kitchen. Gabriel had already rushed into the living room and dove into the couch so he wouldn’t miss a second of Finding Nemo.

Then the phone in the living room rang and Bobby left the kitchen and from what Sam could make out another hunter named Garth was about to get seriously scolded by Bobby, sometimes they wondered if Garth had been hit by a de-aging spell too Bobby was yelling at him like he was a kid so often. After an extremely loud “WHAT?!?!?!” from Bobby’s end of the call the phone was quickly hung up and Bobby ran back into the room where Sam and Balthazar sat, grabbed his keys and jacket, said “Garth is only a couple of hours away, see you tomorrow night... probably.” and rushed out the door and practically ran down Dean who was on his way into the living room.

“Geez Bobby, don’t mind me I’ll just stand here and get run over.”

“Shut up I gotta go save Garth’s ass from the feds and a bunch a vamps!” The older hunter slammed the front door behind him and the oldest Winchester rolled his eyes and joined Gabriel on the couch to watch Finding Nemo for what must be the eight-thousandth time.

This once again that left Sam and Balthazar alone in the kitchen. Sam immediately began to question Balthazar and wouldn’t stop until the blonde angel finally stood up, and cut off Sam by practically yelling,

“I had a nightmare alright?!?! I was back in heaven and it was like it was thousands of years ago. Michael and Lucifer were fighting as usual and I was left to look after Castiel and Samandriel with Anna and Naomi, who were normally in charge of me, gone to help settle things.”

“Where was Gabriel during this time, when they would fight?” Sam asked.

“He was with Raphael, trying to break it up. As you know Michael and Lucifer are arch-angels and the arch-angels were somewhat in charge of Heaven. They didn’t act as parents, that was our father’s job when he was around, they acted more like older brothers. However, they fought all the time. Gabriel against Michael, and Raphael against Lucifer. Raphael and Michael tended to stick together and agree while Lucifer and Gabriel seemed to like each other better however I do have memories of Gabriel and Lucifer's fights getting pretty loud same with Raphael and Michael's. Michael and Lucifer’s fights were always the biggest and loudest and also needed to be controlled more so they wouldn’t hurt other angels.

So sometimes Anna and Naomi would have to leave us to help Gabriel control the two eldest arch- angels, so a few younger angels and I would be left in charge of Cas, Samandriel and a few others. That always terrified me. I was afraid that something would go wrong and it would be my fault if they got hurt, I was afraid that Michael and Lucifer’s fight would get too big and Gabriel, Anna or Naomi or anyone would get hurt. I was even worried about Michael and Lucifer, the bastards; I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” The little angel took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for what he was about to say, “In my nightmare, I was back in Heaven and they were fighting and Anna and Naomi left but this time to help, everyone was in trouble, Castiel, Samandriel, and all the arch-angels. I dreamt that Michael and Lucifer’s fight got out of hand and everyone got hurt.

Except for me, Michael and Lucifer. So I ran. I didn’t want to abandon everyone, but I couldn’t stop myself. Then, when it was all over Michael and Lucifer found me and I was so afraid and I felt so bad about myself.”

Balthazar was now crying, he couldn’t help it. He looked up at Sam and to the angel’s surprise; the hunter bent over the table and hugged Balthazar. Sam stood up, still holding the little alcoholic in his arms and started upstairs. As he started up the stairs he met up with Dean who was carrying a sleeping Gabriel up towards the attic. Dean gave a questioning look at his younger brother, Sam gave an ‘I’ll take care of him’ look and Dean shrugged and continued on while the youngest Winchester and the middle angel child turned left away from the attic and the other angels. The two entered Sam’s room and Balthazar loosened his grip on Sam’s shoulder. He pulled away, looked up at Sam who gave him a worried look and rubbed his eyes, now red from his recent tears. Balthazar tried to say that he was fine but didn’t protest too much when he was tucked into Sam’s bed and then didn't say anything when the hunter crawled in next to him. The little angel found comfort in Sam’s steady heartbeat and fell asleep still in his arms. Neither one had any nightmares that night. The next morning at around 9:30 Dean got tired of watching both Gabe and Cas, who had proceeded to wake him up at 4:30, alone any longer so he gave both kids paper and crayons and went upstairs to wake Sammy. The scene he found upstairs wasn’t one that he was expecting. Out of the three kids Balthazar was the least cuddly of them and when he was being carried away it was because he got into Bobby’s liquor. So naturally, when Dean walked in and found a snoozing Sam with a napping angel half in his arms and half on his chest, Dean was a little surprised. He walked over towards the bed, and woke up Sammy, and he motioned to Balthazar. After waking up and realizing Dean had awoken him Sam checked the time, asked about Bobby, and shook his head upon hearing that he wasn't back yet, told Dean they would be down in a minute, and watched his older brother leave the room. Sam looked down at Balthazar and gently woke him up. The little angel looked up at Sam, confused and first but then remembering the night before, looked away embarrassingly ashamed of his little meltdown but soon realized that it didn't matter to Sam, the only person who witnessed Balthazar’s showing of some emotions besides annoyance and hunger.

“I’m sorry; I won’t stay in your room again.”

“Don’t worry about it. Any nightmares?”

“No, actually, I had a good dream. We were back at the playground we went to last week and we had a picnic.” The angel suddenly perked up at the thought. He hadn’t had a nightmare for the first time in over a week and had in fact had a great dream.

“That’s good, and a great idea, we should have a picnic today. Wanna go downstairs and tell everyone the plan?”

“Sure. And Sam,” Balthazar suddenly looked very small, “can I sleep here tonight again?”

“Of course Balthazar, anytime but I can't promise you won't have to share the bed with Gabe as well.”

“That's okay and thanks Sam, I think I like you better than Bobby and Dean now.”

“Thanks” Sam said with a laugh, suddenly he couldn’t stop laughing and neither could Balthazar and after finally calming down enough to get up the two stood and went downstairs to join the rest of their little messed up family for eggs and bacon, Sam still wiping tears from his eyes from all the giggles and Balthazar holding the hunter’s hand and looking up at him. And for once in a long time the angel didn’t worry about witches, or other angels, or monsters  or anything. The only concern in the little angel's head was whether or not he would eat peanut butter and jelly at their picnic that afternoon.


End file.
